Typical small diameter rockets launched from tubular launchers require a rocket diameter significantly smaller than the tube diameter. In addition, it is often necessary to provide communication between the rocket and launcher prior to launch by means of a separable connection system. The connector components of the connection system often disengaged due to movement of the rocket within the launch tube. Also, any parts associated with the connector system usually increase the profile of the rocket making it difficult to install in the launcher.
Therefore, a need exists for a float mechanism that can maintain the connection system between the rocket and the launcher independent of the radial position of the rocket. In addition, there is a need for a float mechanism for a rocket that is low-profile to both allow installation in an associate launcher and improve the aerodynamics of the rocket once launched.